


湮灭

by AT0036



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AT0036/pseuds/AT0036
Summary: 当太阳与地球将死之时，一个前霸天虎重新踏上这片焦土，来探寻那古老的历史与回忆……





	湮灭

一具破败的机体坐在山坡上。

即使是黄昏，红巨星仍占据了半个天空。

_自己为什么又回来这里？_ 他问自己。不知多久以前，这个行星还生机勃勃，他们还在这里为了能量打了近十几地球年。

而现在，在红巨星的炙烤下，这里已经没有任何生物，唯有无限的荒凉。

不，还有他一个生物，在红巨星的炙烤下想捕捉曾在这里发生过的记忆。但是他失败了。因为面前巨星炽热的烈焰早把星球表面的历史痕迹吞得一干二净。

他所认识的大多已经逝去，那些笑脸、话语，都如云雾般越飘越远。他虽然仍幸存，但是记忆也在流失。

恒星的光芒刺到他的机体上，已有斑斑锈迹的机体正在高温下一点点熔化、滴落。

记忆仍在流失，他开始倒退。似乎回到了当年仍在此地的时候。

擎天柱的身影忽然从他的记忆里一闪而过，激光斧的光芒闪亮如新。他被这个突然的影像激得一哆嗦。随即是铁皮、警车…但他们都仿佛鬼魅一般，稍稍闪了个影便从他的记忆中消失得一干二净。

_敌人。_ 假如此时再给他看那些影像的话，他也认不出是谁了。只有本能告诉他这些人让他感到浑身不舒服。但他很快恢复了平静。死对头早在亿万年前就化为了灰土，他在外隐居多年，时间一遍遍的冲刷已经让这些鲜活的记忆褪色了，他早已对这些远古的冲突感到无动于衷。

而接踵而至的则是那颗已经不存在的金属星球。他曾坠毁在上面，奄奄一息。下一瞬则是繁华的灯光，各种穿梭机在地平线上缓缓朝各自的目标前进。

生命再强大，此时的他正倒退回纯真的年代。

一轮红日当西，再学夸父逐日可好？

他出神地望着红巨星，好似波斯人死前极其虔诚地望着他们的太阳神。

他最后一次站起身，机体上的装甲开始斑斑驳驳地往下掉。

他最后一次起飞，正朝向那颗炽热的红巨星。

机体早已无法再承受高温和气流，在红巨星的红热光芒里，一架飞机的黑色剪影慢慢瓦解，破碎，在地心引力的作用下，离散的原子终于找到了它们的归宿。

_**END** _


End file.
